


By The Fire

by merry_magpie



Series: Missing Scenes From a Banishment [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Comfort, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hunith is everyone's mother, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between The Hunter's Heart and The Sword in the Stone (Part 1). Hunith and Gwen (mostly don't) talk by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Fire

When there's nothing left to do in the day they sew and mend by the fire. 

"I ran from Camelot when I was your age." Hunith breaks their companionable silence. "A year later Merlin's father arrived, running as well. We started over here. You can start over if that's what you want." 

Gwen doesn't look up. Instead, she pushes the needle through her darning. Her fear has been sitting deep in her stomach making it impossible to sleep since she left. "I don't know what I want." Then she asks, terrified that love and happiness were more than she deserved. "Maybe I wanted too much?" 

Hunith shakes her head no - it reminds Gwen of Merlin. "I don't think that you wanted-" She pauses then starts again. "Sometimes we make mistakes and it might not have turned out how you planned, but, well-" Hunith stops again, obviously struggling to come up with an answer. Finally, she gets up and kisses Gwen on the cheek. Right now that show of affection is better than any platitude.


End file.
